


Minor Annoyance

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Your brother Jared is very annoying, especially when it comes to your dating life.





	Minor Annoyance

Finally, you were able to go to high school. It will be with your pain-in-the-ass-of-a-brother Jared, but you still were going. You put your backpack on and walk out the door to your brother’s car. As soon as you close the door, he drove off.   
Your brother insisted that you walk with him at first, so he can show you around. Soon though, he forgot what he was doing and saw another boy with a cast on his arm. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes entranced. He walks over to a boy and says, “is it weird to be the first man in history to break his arm from jerking off too much? Or do you take that as a-”  
He quickly jumps at his voice, “N-n-no that’s… that’s not what happened.”  
“Painting the picture here. You’re in your room, with Zoe Murphy’s Instagram up on your weird, off brand cell phone.”  
“N-no that wasn’t it. See-see? I was… well I was a park ranger at the park… I was… sort of “tree expert” but not to brag or anything. And-and I was climbing a tree, and-and I fell.”  
Your brother starts basically cackling, “You fell out of a tree? What are you like, an acorn?” You shove your brother. “Oh, sorry. Evan this is (Y/N) my baby sibling. (Y/N) this is Evan, our family friend.” You give him a warm smile.  
He gives you gentle wave, “so, d-did you have a good summer?”  
You groan, knowing your brother would go into this rant. “Well, my bunk dominated in capture the flag. Oh, and I got to second base, below the bra with this girl who’s like, totally gonna be in the Israeli army or whatever but-”  
You cut him off, “can I please go one minute without hearing about your sex life?”  
He shrugs you off as another tall boy in all black comes over. “Hey Connor. Love the new hair length, very… school shooter chic!” you rest your head in your face and groan. You hated when your brother did this.  
Surprisingly, the boy didn’t respond to your brother. He continues to push him. “I’m just kidding… it was a joke?”  
“Yeah no, it’s funny. I’m laughing.” The boy, Connor, says with a straight face. “Am I not laughing hard enough for you?”  
your brother laughs and walks away, “You’re such a freak.”  
You give him a sympathetic look and run to catch up to your brother, “don’t you think that was a little rude?!”  
“It doesn’t matter! Connor Murphy is crazy. It doesn’t matter what I say to him. Whether I’m nice to him or not it wouldn’t make a difference. Come on, you’re gonna be late for class.”  
. . .  
You told your brother you’d walk home, since you had to ask a teacher about something. As you were on your way out, you pass by the computer lab and see the boy from earlier, Evan you think, on the ground curled into a ball. You quickly run in and drop your bag to be at his side. “Evan? Evan what’s wrong? What happened?”  
He looks up at you, tears in his eyes, “H-he… he took my letter…”  
“who did?”  
“C-Connor, he read my letter and took it.”  
“It’s gonna be okay… he probably won’t do anything with it. He was probably just upset… talk to me about the letter. What was in it?”  
“I-it was a letter to myself um… m-my therapist had me do it… for an assignment… it mentioned his sister and-and h-he got mad at it… he thought it was about him.” As soon as he realized what he said he sprung up, “oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to bring you in on my troubles. I’m sorry, please don’t hate me now I’m sorry.” He spoke so quickly it almost sounded like one word.   
You give him a soft smile and stroke his cheek to wipe some of the tears away. “It’s fine. I’m happy to help. It sounds like the letter is important to you. And Connor, although he seems it, isn’t heartless. He’ll give it back to you when you explain what happened.”  
“Y-you’re not laughing at me?”  
“Why would I?”  
“When… when I told your brother about the letter, he kinda… laughed in my face.”  
“My brother’s a jerk. You must know that by now. Come on. You can go clean up in the bathroom, and we can go into town and I’ll buy you an ice cream. Then I can walk you home. Sound good?”  
He nods and gives you a weak smile. “T-thanks (Y/N) … you’re very kind.”  
. . .  
You were sitting in the cafeteria staring at him, after that day, he’d captured your heart. He was just so sweet… and kind… and smart… and cute…and-  
Your brother pulls you out of your thoughts, “is my little pest of a sibling crushing on someone? Oh, do tell me who it is.” He jokingly leans in with his head resting on his fists, as he thinks girls do when they gossip. You shove him to the side, “I most certainly won’t tell you if you call me a pest again.”  
“Fine, fine. just tell me.”   
“You’ll make fun of me.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You have before.”  
“When have I ever made fun of a-”  
“David Malloy, Justin Thoreau, Matthew Green, Jonah Lits-”  
“Okay, okay. I get it. I won’t this time. I swear.”  
“Fine… it’s Evan.”  
“Evan… Evan Hansen… the embodiment of anxiety Evan Hansen. The one who broke his arm by falling out of a tree Evan Hansen. The boy-”  
“See? You’re making fun of me. Look, if you’re not gonna take me seriously I’m just gonna go.”  
. . .  
You were sitting in your den with Evan. You and he had become close friends in the past few weeks. He came over to watch a movie with you. You desperately wanted to curl into him with his arm around you. But instead, you sat on opposite sides of the couch.   
Every now and then, you’d catch a quick glance but go back to the movie in case he noticed. But little did you know, he was doing the same thing. One time when you’re glancing at him, he’s glancing at you too. He instantly coils back, “Oh god I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m a freak or anything. I didn’t mean to stare at you I just-”  
“I-it’s fine Evan, really.”  
“Y-you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can… can I say something (Y/N)?”  
“Yeah sure. What’s up?”  
“Well… well lately I-I’ve been kinda… kinda seeing you a lot… well I mean you know that since you’re the other person in this relationship- oh god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say relationship in that way I meant like as a friendship… I-I guess I just like spending time with you an-and-”  
You cut him off, “I like you too Evan.”  
“W-what? How did you know that was where that was headed?”  
“I just kind of did.”  
“So… um… c-can I kiss you?”  
You nod and scooch to his side of the couch. He looks so scared, as if he doesn’t really know what to do, so you take the lead. You hold his face in your hands and lean in to kiss him softly. Once your lips touch his, it was like fireworks went off in your head. But it was a quick show since your brother decided to barge in on you two, “Hey, (Y/N)? do you have any-…” you instantly pull away from him. “Hey Jared, what’s up?”  
“Well um… you two clearly… look, I’m gonna go. Don’t have too much fun down here.” He quickly leaves and closes the door behind him and you giggle.  
“Your brother really is annoying.”  
“Yeah… now, where were we?”


End file.
